


A Star’s Road

by Novicedge



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicedge/pseuds/Novicedge
Summary: Their world is a simpler one, a world devoid of mystical items, cosmic entities or the occasional near-apocalypse. Free from such disasters, dueling remains an incredibly popular sport with events spanning the globe. Duelists pinning their decks and dreams on one thing: being the best.





	A Star’s Road

‘Breathe in... Breathe out...’

The gate to the field was lifting slowly and the crowd cheers were starting to filter in. Yuta wishes he could pull his deck out or something. Something to do with his hands to calm down but he couldn’t under the eyes of everyone. The gate finally _clunks_ as it fully opens and Yuta walks out.

“And in the red corner we have a new participant folks! Give a warm welcome to Yutaaaaaaa Yaaaagami!”

A polite roar goes out for the young rookie. Yuta meanwhile adjusts his hat to keep the sun out of eyes

and to make sure his hair is hidden.

“God I hope no one from school recognizes me.”

To go even further with the ‘disguise’ he wore clothes more out there than what he usually did. Though the best way to describe it was poser’s first punk as his posture and face betrayed his look. The angry Kuriboh and Sangan on his shirt chose more to withdraw into the black jacket over it. Only looking from the back with the Red Dragon Archfiend overlayed with ‘Time to kick this into overdrive!’ could one maybe be fooled.

“Hey man you mind if I go first or you wanna toss for it?”

Yuta snaps back to why he’s even here, trying to put on his best game face. “You go ahead.” His fear starts to wash away as he focuses more on the duel. The thought of being too scared to say no is eclipsed by the thought of wanting to go second.

‘I’m playing an offense deck this round. Whatever board he builds up I gotta break through it.’

His opponent runs his fingers through his pink mohawk and a grin grows over his face. His gold jacket begins to blow back as the duel disks begin to whir to life. A translucent sheen in the air shows up before leaving as quick as it came.

“Now thats more like it!” He turns his body a bit more to the crowd. “Now everybody remember the name Yamato Nitta as I show you all my power! I’m ‘bout to take the title and I’ll start by demolishing this competition!”

“Are you done yet?”

“No but you’ll be real quick!”

“Oh do you hear that folks! The blood within these duelists has started to boil as the duel has.... STARTED!”

The arena monitors blink on with both players faces, names and life points as the crowd roars once again.

“Alright now! First off I play Red-Eyes Fusion! I send my Beast of Talwar and Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck to the graveyard to summon my Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!”

The field becomes engulfed in the sight of Yamato’s monster. The ferocious demonic dragon even roars as if in synch with its hyper owner.

“Now since Red-Eyes Fusion treats the resulting fusion monster as Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I can play this!” A hologram bursts into life and reveals his spell. “Inferno Fire Blast!” The dragon’s eyes glow as it prepares and shoots out a massive fireball, smashing into Yuta and his life points. Yuta grits his teeth as his life points already drop from 8000 to 4800.

“Oh and whats this? Looks like I have another one in hand! Go Black Skull Dragon! Attack again!”

Yuta covers his eyes with his duel disk arm and braces for the second impact. His life points burning down to 1,600.

“Now I’ll set a face down and end my turn.”

“Woooooah now that’s what I call a turn! Yamato takes a decisive lead in the first round. Will his striking prediction come true?!”

Yuta calmly draws and adds it to his hand. “I summon Superheavy Samurai Magnet. And when he’s summoned I can special summon a level 4 or lower Superheavy from my hand.”

“Not so fast! I activate Solemn Strike!” Before Yuta can even continue his play, Yamato activates his face-down. Yamato’s life points drop to 6500 as a bolt of lightning comes from up high and fries Yuta’s magnet man, negating his normal summon for the turn. He’s revealed his trap card as Solemn Strike, trading his life points to stop Yuta’s play.

“Hey rookie not to be too harsh but maybe you shoulda picked a better deck to enter this tourney with. Y’know just some friendly advice from a pro to a novice ey?”

“Ooooh Yuta chooses a underdog pick with Superheavies and Yamato immediately _slaps_ him with a receipt. Ya gotta wonder what he’s thinking running this. Superheavy Samurais require not using spells or traps to fully function. Maybe Yuta will experience a little buyer’s remorse by the end of this.”

As the two loudmouths went on Yuta was staying calm as could be. “Since I have no spells or traps in my deck let alone my grave, I can special summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter from my hand.” A small robot tooting its instrument pops onto the field.

“Now with my Trumpeter as material, I link summon Superheavy Samurai Scarecrow!” The robot disappears and in its place is an even less impressive well... scarecrow.

“0 attack points huh. Hopes its got an impressive ability for your sake.”

“It does. Now by discarding my Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer, I can bring back my Trumpeter to the zone Scarecrow points to. But since Soulpiercer was sent to the graveyard, I can activate his effect and add a Superheavy Samurai from my deck to my hand. And I choose Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet!”

“Woooah Yuta takes his Magnet’s destruction in stride as he builds his combo!”

“Now I activate Superheavy Samurai Transporter’s effect. Which allows me to special summon him to the field since the spell/trap count is still zero. So now I tune my Trumpeter with my Transporter in order to synchro summon-!”

The Trumpeter blows his horn as he fades into two glowing rings. They surround Transporter and it glows white as it forms-

“The Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja!”

The robot grips its staff tightly to ward off opponents. It having been summoned in defense position with only 2800 defense points. Yamato grits his teeth as he has a feeling he knows where this going.

“Now I equip him with the Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns. All Synchro Superheavy Samurais can attack in defense position and use their defense points for damage calculation. And since he’s equipped with Soulhorns he can attack twice.

“Amazing but what can he be going for?! That ninja still doesn’t have enough attack to match Yamato’s Dragon!”

“Battle! I attack with Stealth Ninja!”

The robot barrels forward flickering with speed unbecoming of a monster so heavy but before it can whack the Dragon with its staff-

“Now I activate my Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet! By discarding it I can double Stealth Ninja’s defense points!”

Suddenly a red glove appears on Stealth Ninja’s arm at the elbow, its fingers pointing back. It shines bright white and propels a flame from its fingertips. The added momentum pushing Stealth Ninja’s arm forward with the force of an additional 2800 points. Archfiend Black Skull Dragon bellows as it breaks away. Yamato’s like points now at an even 5600 life points, the same amount as Stealth Ninja’s boosted strength.

“End this Stealth Ninja!”

It dashes forward before flickering away and appears suddenly behind Yamato. He turns to face it as Stealth Ninja passes its staff through him and all of his life points.

“N-No way! Wiped out in the first round?!”

“_Amazing_! We have our winner!” The announcer bounces up and down on his podium. “Moving on to the next round is Yutaaaaa Yaaaaagami!” The crowd cheers with him and Yuta is stunned. All those people in the crowd cheering... for him? Yuta lifts his arms up and waves to them. A smile widening on his face. Still in a daze, he turns to face more of the crowd and sees himself off the monitors. Not able to recognize himself from the jacket, the excitement clear on his face or his hair that seems to shine more than ev- his hair?

Yuta freezes in place and sees, on the jumbotron, his hat a few steps behind him. ‘Uh... pink and black hair isn’t too noticeable right... right?’


End file.
